1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a locking system for multipart housings with a first housing half and a second housing half, and with a locking plate that engages on both housing halves, surrounded by a sliding element.
A locking system of this type is required for holding together two housing halves in a separable fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional locking systems that are based on toggle levers normally operate with two articulation systems, namely with a claw-like locking hook that is connected to the actual pivoted lever by means of an articulation. This articulation is situated below the suspension point of a clip on the housing. Depending on the design, the locking hook can be pressed against a stop of the clip by a return spring. During mating, the locking hook snaps over the catch hook and is tensioned due to the actuation of the pivoted lever. In this case, the pivoted lever is pressed in the direction of the housing and not in the direction of a mated housing as it is usually the case.
Such a locking system requires two clip elements with bearing points that correspond to one another. Due to the high forces in the pivoting and suspension points, the components need to be realized in a correspondingly solid fashion. After attaching the housing, a locking hook also needs to be placed around the latch before the pivoted lever is actuated.